Sweeter Than Dust
by SongbirdSilence
Summary: A flower's impatience. A skeleton being at the wrong place at the wrong time.


Flowey was bored.

Same old Ruins. Same old Underground. Same old small world. Same old everything, and with way too much time to think. As usual.

"Endless possibilities"—yeah, right.

Flowey knew these monsters too much. From the inside out. He always knew what they would say, how they would say it, what they would do if he said this, showed them that, led them there, manipulated, complimented, spared, betrayed them, how they would hurt, how they would love, and all of the sides in between.

Frankly, it was dull. When it was all so predictable and cliche, there was nothing he could do but wait. Let time pass on, remain trapped in these monotonous doldrums, and wait for something unusual.

An anomaly, so to speak.

So Flowey was bored. Just stayed there, rooted in the ground near where a stupid human could fall in. If the monsters got ahold of one more human soul, they could leave.

 _Knowing this bunch, they're just bound to screw it up somehow._

Wouldn't that be interesting to observe?

...

Flowey only had to stay put for a while and be there to see whatever poor sap ended up down here.

Stay put. Like a regular flower.

Just...doing absolutely nothing.

...

...Maybe the anomaly could wait. Flowey could find something to entertain himself by just talking to someone. Maybe it could give him some ideas so he could reload and experiment for a while. Maybe try to juice out what little was left of this world before he'd allow it to expand. Maybe he was grasping at straws.

Either way, he couldn't care.

The anomaly could wait, and he'd let the real game commence another time.

Flowey SAVED and then burrowed into the ground, leaving the Ruins.

 _./._

Sans felt an unsettled knot form in the pit of his non-existent stomach as soon as the golden flower had started talking to him. He couldn't remember anything about this flower from past timelines, yet, there something about his presence that was bothering him. It was odd: this strong emotion was stirring and tugging at him, but he had absolutely no memories to justify it.

Had the plant been important in some timeline? It was hard to tell with all but the most recent ones blurring together. Like everything before a few resets ago had been a series of bizarre fever dreams that mashed together into one incomprehensible mess. Sans only managed to remember a few, small scraps of things that never happened.

But this was weird.

Even then, Sans was never one to judge preemptively. Things always changed with each new timeline: monsters, motives, actions, even down to tiny, irrelevant sentences. He knew at least that much.

The flower didn't seem to be harming anything. Plus, Sans had always let time flow on as it pleased. There was no point in stopping it. Why start now? It was too much effort.

Either way, he didn't have to care.

Despite this, though, Sans wasn't buying the whole sickeningly innocent act... Well, he was just a plant. It wasn't like he could do much of anything.

The two chatted casually for a while, and it was mostly pretty chill. The conversation felt superficial in a way, but hey, it was passing the time. Being a sentry wasn't the most eventful thing in the world, so any company at all was good.

It was fine.

 _./._

It was fine, until Flowey made a mistake.

It was a mess up so obscure that no ordinary monster would question it, but it struck Sans like a cold bullet. And for once, being a startled idiot, Sans broke his own unofficial principle when dealing with wonky timeline-related junk and called him out on it.

It all went downhill from there.

"You never know when to keep your mouth shut." The flower's face turned sinister as sound of his voice darkened.

All too suddenly, barbed, thick vines sprouted up from the ground and grabbed Sans so fast that only his face and nothing else could react. The vines entangled in and out of him, forceful enough to tear through his clothes. Flowey continued to weave them through of the bones of his latest toy.

"guess i don't." Sans wriggled a bit in what was assumed to be an attempt to shrug. "heh...looks like you're provin' to be a thorn in my side."

Flowey's face became even more distorted, infused with parts anger and parts bitter amusement. "Me?" Flowey cackled. "I think I should be saying that to you, bucko. You know, don'tcha?"

Tighter. _Tighter._

"You know how much you've gotten in my way. Right?"

 _i have? huh._

"Right?"

Sans tried to grin, but it only looked like an agonized grimace. "sorry. can't talk with you...gift wrapping my bones 'n' all..." One solid squeeze had Sans choking out a groan of pain. He couldn't help but notice how alive the vines felt. They pulsed and twisted in very slight motions, almost like mutant snakes. The vines grazed his bones as they moved.

 _ah. this is..._

It felt like they were covering every inch of him. Curling around. Touching. Winding in and out rough and _oh man_ —

Sans sweated, shuddering. _i need to get outta here._

Flowey looked at him. There was something strange. It did certainly look like he was in pain, but...

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Sans ignored the question. Trying to focus, his left eye socket began to gleam blue and yellow. A thin coating of blue magic formed around a vine and seemed to be exerting force onto it.

"Ah ah ah."

Instantly, the magic layer burst into tiny particles, then dissipating into the air.

"welp. uh...shit," Sans muttered. He tried again, more quickly and with more effort this time. The result was the same.

"That's not going to work, you know. You're just needlessly wearing yourself out."

Again. Poison seemed to do nothing. Maybe he was just regenerating health faster than the poison could chip it off. Or it was some weird plant immunity perk.

"Keep trying and we can just sit here, either until you die from magic overexertion or I get bored and crush you."

Again. Nothing.

"...hey."

"What?"

"what's your game?" Sans panted, giving a crooked smile. "you gotta have a reason. and you can do better. we could forget about this, get some grub, and i could show you around." A wink. "wouldn't that be cool?"

At this, Flowey paused.

He stared at Sans disbelievingly.

And then he howled in laughter.

"I hope you know that doesn't appeal to me at all! All of those things? I've already done that." No matter how tired of the Underground Flowey was, it was always amusing to see how confused these dimwits got when he introduced the grand revelation. "What's my game? Hm. I might as well tell you. You're not going to remember, anyway." Two vines motioned to the area, the world around them, acting as gesturing arms. "This. All of this is."

"I'll keep resetting and reloading it. Over and over. I'll keep having fun with this world and replay it as many times as I want. And nobody, _**nobody**_ will be able to stop me!" Flowey thought for a second. "I guess... It was beginning to get boring. I'd done everything up until this point." He grinned in a way that bared all his sharp, glaringly white teeth. "Or, so I thought. But this is new. Even now you manage to surprise me. _How wonderful._ "

"...what?"

"Well, if you don't get it now, you will soon. _**Now writhe, you worm!**_ "

Sans dipped his head down, remaining as limp as a rag doll.

"Still being difficult, I see. Fine. Be that way," Flowey growled deeply, tone chillingly cruel. He inched a singular, tough vine up around San's sternum. It coiled around the bone and went up all the way to his cervical vertebrae, also binding them roughly. The other vines shifted around a bit to accommodate the appendage. Thorns scratched against him, and it made him grit his teeth even more firmly than before. Those were definitely going to leave some marks.

...Was that a blush?

Sans was rigid. He couldn't move at all. God, this thing's LOVE was indescribable, and he could feel it on every one of his bones. Pressing in, Flowey's iron grip sent shivers up his spine. There was literally nothing that was stopping Flowey from breaking him like a tiny, insignificant twig, nothing except the flower himself. He was trapped.

"Heh." Suddenly all the vines let go, except the largest one around his cervical vertebrae. It was the only thing keeping him suspended in midair. Immediately, Flowey felt a flare of annoyance ignite in him as Sans gasped and wheezed for air ( _He's a skeleton. He doesn't even need to do that._ God, everything was just so aggravating.).

The anger morphed into disturbingly immense glee as Flowey laid his eyes on the skeleton. Sans was shaking and tense. The light blue tint that had formed across his face was marvelous, and there was a certain peculiar look that glazed over his eye sockets.

"Aw gosh, did I rattle your bones? That look on your face... You're getting off to this. How _sick_." Flowey laughed harshly, the menacing sneer on his face growing.

Out of all the different reactions, faces, and emotions Flowey had seen through loading and resetting, this was...something he never expected. This, _oh this_. He never had this before. This kind of _reaction_ , this _control_. Especially coming from the smiley trashbag.

Funny. It was different, and very, very entertaining.

Another vine came up to prod at his bones, exploring around. As he did this, it became obvious that Sans was reacting strongly when Flowey touched near his pelvis, the backside of his ribs, and at his clavicle. Flowey played around those areas, softly teasing and brushing the smooth surface of his bones with thick tendrils. Just as soon as he'd start applying more pressure, the vines would pull away abruptly, as if burned.

It was torture. Absolute drawn-out torture being treated this way. Having that raw, ungentle contact seriously turned him on and it really, really shouldn't have, but _fuck_ , it wasn't his fault his bones were so sensitive there...

Sans restrained a moan as a lone tendril traced around the rim of his pelvis.

"HAHAHAHA! Let it out, like the animal you are! Go on! _Do it._ " Flowey was acting damn-near maniacal at this point. He was enjoying this. He was taking such a sadistic pleasure out of this and it pissed Sans off. It was pure curiosity that drove Flowey to push him as far as he could; just to see how far he could bend without breaking.

That was the most infuriating, bullshit reason Sans could imagine.

It was getting difficult to keep control. Everything just felt so hazy among the touches, the demonic pleasure radiating off the flower, and the vines feeling him up recklessly as if he were a cheap doll. The heat of anger and of sensual electricity tingling through Sans's bones were beginning to mix.

The most frightening thing was how arousing this was.

 _damn. why does it even matter now._

It _didn't_ matter.

If it was all going to be reset, this didn't mean anything. He would forget. Flowey would forget too, wouldn't he? Sans didn't know. The things the flower said earlier seemed to prove otherwise.

This wouldn't change anything with Sans, at least.

 _shit, no. can't let myself—_

He could allow himself some pleasure.

 _no._

 _no._

 _don't think._

But if Sans couldn't think, he would feel. If he did think, he'd let himself give in. There was no escape. Only one possible way this could end.

...

 _...fuck it._

Literally as soon as he finished this thought, not even a second to spare, his hips bones were the first to respond. They bucked wildly at the vine situated closest to him.

"I knew you'd crack sometime." So smug. So satisfied. But Sans didn't care anymore.

"i need this." The sentence was said with such low, harsh severity that it even caught Flowey off guard a little. Eye sockets were shut tightly.

"Hm, I'll be 'merciful' and give you what you want. Think of it as a reward for being honest." It dripped with patronizing, syrupy shit.

This time, Flowey lowered Sans onto the ground near where he was rooted so that Sans knelt on the ground. Where his wrists and ankles would have been were bound. As the vines grinded almost desperately against Sans, Flowey licked at his femur. The sensation that filled him as the tongue ran down painfully slow made him want to wreck his voice.

"nggh...!"

"Louder!"

 _it'll all be over sooner if you just_

 _just enjoy it._

"hhn...aahhh...shit...!"

"Oh golly, you really are just trash, aren't you?" _**Let's break him.**_ Flowey swirled his tongue around the bottom of his coccyx vehemently. "Vile. Dirty. _Worthless._ "

Heh. Yeah he was.

" _Writhing._ "

Faster. Sweating, thrusting, and something crawling down his back that he relished at the moment.

 **" _T r a s_** _ **h.**_ "

 _fuckfuckfuck not there._

The vines were everywhere. Sans was so fucking close and so, so mad for that addictive agony of being brought to the edge over and over _and over_. His body screamed for more; his mind screamed for everything he couldn't say.

His soul was drowned out by all of it.

A million timelines seemed to pass by.

Until finally,

" **Heheheh. Come, you monster.** "

"fuck. fuck. fuck. _ooh gooood..."_

Sans felt something burst inside of him, and all the tension flooded out of his bones as he orgasmed, his eye sockets closing once again in wicked ecstasy. His bones shook violently and he muttered out a long string of curses as Flowey kept at it. The plant didn't let up for a second, and it made him ache and tire from his bones clattering together so much. He felt himself breaking and he loved the feeling.

Victory was sweet. Flowey knew this, but now even more so.

Sans couldn't even register himself being dropped onto the ground for the first few seconds after Flowey had stopped, much less say anything. He was pretty sure Flowey was also saying something, but hell if he knew what it was.

By the time Sans realized that reality was slipping and all of the earth was falling out from under him, it was too late.

 _./._

For every timeline after, Sans would always act odd around Flowey. The skeleton was mostly the same as ever: a smiling, pun-loving, and casual guy. He didn't seem to remember what happened, or if he did, he did a damn amazing job at hiding it. But he never seemed to be around when Flowey went about the Underground, and his smile felt more plastered on to his face.

It wasn't like Flowey was guilty. That would be moronic. But he had to admit going back to square one after all of that was disappointing.

He sighed.

It was time to wait for the anomaly.

* * *

Originally uploaded on AO3 under the same username. This fic was hugely inspired by a Flowey/Sans picture made by nsfwchubbybunnie on tumblr!

Oh man, I finally got the chance to write loveless smut. Sadistic Flowey is really fun to write. It's quite refreshing.

Also, for some reason, some of the text started to not appear when I separated the letters in Flowey's dialogue. Weird.


End file.
